<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Band-aids by syac</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25670455">Band-aids</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/syac/pseuds/syac'>syac</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Leek boi slightly injured, Not Beta Read, Short Drabble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:27:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25670455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/syac/pseuds/syac</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Welcome home Senku-what the!? What happened Senku!?" Byakuya nearly screamed at the sight of his slightly battered looking son. </p>
<p>A short fluff &amp; hurt/comfort drabble between the Ishigami father and son.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ishigami Byakuya &amp; Ishigami Senkuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Band-aids</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a hurt/comfort fluff drabble inspired from an image of a young Senku with band-aids (poor leek boi). Enjoy some father-son moments.</p>
<p><strong>Note: </strong> This is purely a work of fiction and does not imitate nor reflect on any real-life story. Neither does it depict on the fictional character’s true personality properly. This fic has not been beta-read. BEWARE of tenses.</p>
<p><strong>Warning:</strong> Don't like or understand or if you ignored the warning tags? Don't READ.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm home..." Little Senku called out as he closed the front door to the Ishigami household.</p>
<p>"Welcome home Senku-what the!? What happened Senku!?" Byakuya nearly screamed at the sight of his slightly battered looking son. The adopted father quickly knelt down in front of the ten-year old boy in shorts and checked for any injuries. Concerned red eyes narrowed down at some scrapped knees.</p>
<p>"It's okay Byakuya!" Senku tried to push those concerned large hands away. "This is nothing... I just fell..."</p>
<p>So the younger kid had said, yet Byakuya is able to see through his stubborn son, who was trying very hard not to cry. The elder Ishigami picked up the younger one as they made their way to the living room. Seating his son down on the sofa, the white-hair man walked over to the medical cupboard. "Oh really? You fell? Just like that?"</p>
<p>"Y-Yeah! Of course!" Senku stubbornly pouted. But Byakuya could hear the hurt tone in that small voice and saw the tears gathering at the corner of his son's eyes. Byakuya just sighed before approaching the young boy again with a bitter smile. "Okay, if you say so."</p>
<p>"Hmm." Senku nodded, not trusting his own voice. The adopted dad gently wiped the dirt away with a wet, clean cloth before plastering the injured areas with band-aids. Senku chose that moment to mumble, "It doesn't hurt at all."</p>
<p>Byakuya looked at his son before giving the boy a hug and patting behind Senku's back. "Yes, it doesn't hurt. Senku is a brave boy." The father hushes gently and presses a light kiss to the kid's temple. </p>
<p>At this, the tears that Senku tried very hard to hold in had finally trailed down his cheeks. The young boy sniffled and continues to mumble into his adopted father's broad safe chest; that it doesn't hurt one bit and that he doesn't need to be coddled. His dad agreed with his muttered yet the hug never loosened.</p>
<p>They continued to hug each other, Byakuya whispering gently to his son and Senku stubbornly rejecting his pain. Eventually, the boy felt <em>so</em> safe in that hug he fell asleep. Byakuya smiled at the stubbornness of his son as he brings the boy upstairs to tuck him into bed. </p>
<p>Byakuya brushes the large hair strand away from Senku's forehead while the son mumbled, "Thank you...dad…" The father chuckled before pressing another kiss to the boy's temple. "Guess I better buy more band-aids eh?"</p>
<p>-END-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feel free to join the Dr. Stone shipping server! All ships are welcome!<br/>We have lots of events scheduled, RP our fave ships, share headcanons, etc!<br/><a href="https://discord.gg/YthU6XY">Click here to join us!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>